The Reason
by Demongirl97
Summary: What if there was more to Sosuke Aizen than first met the eye? What caused him to betray Soul Society? Why did he create the Vizards?(Doesn't really follow story line, as I haven't really seen all of it and its been forever since ive seen more than bits and pieces)
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo had just finished her training with the Vizards and was heading home when a strange looking hollow got in her way. She groaned in irritation, she really didn't want Kon in her body longer than he had to be. Mostly because she didn't know what he had already done to her body, the pervert. She drew Zangetsu and faced the hollow head on like she did all the others, little did she know, this hollow was unique and the result of an experiment from a male pink haired menace, according to half the Espada. Before Ichigo had the chance to strike a deep purple could covered her. she slashed zangetsu in an attempt to clear the area around her. She began to grow dizzy, as her vision faded to black she swore she heard someone call her name.

When she came to she recognized the area she was in from when she and everyone had traveled to find Kukaku. She sat up and winced, she was hurt somehow, she didn't know what had happened to her. Then she heard a roar of a hollow she looked up and saw the back of someone she would never have believed would protect her, Sosuke Aizen. Though, he looked different, younger, she tried to stand but her legs wouldn't cooperate with her, causing her to fall backwards again.

"Sosuke!" A voice she had grown familiar with the past few weeks of her life called to the young... Lieutenant?

"Captain Hirako." Aizen slashed at the hollow who seemed to be more limber than anticipated, as it dodged the slash.

"Take the girl and get out of here. She needs medical attention."

"Right." The brunette picked her up in his arms and carried her away.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe, preferably the squad 4 infirmary."

"No. I want to go home." The two actually argued for ten minutes on weather she should go to the squad 4 infirmary or not, she won just out of sheer stubbornness

"Well where is that then?" the brunette sighed, resigning himself to healing her himself.

Ichigo knew where she could go, during her stay in Soul Society during her 'Invasion' she had heard stories about a house that had stayed empty for at least a century, it had belonged to a high ranking shinigami's lover. Ichigo only prayed it was empty here now. She had given him directions on where to go and while the house was immaculate it was empty.

'Thank god.' she thought in relief.

"It doesn't give that lived in feeling. Are you lying to me?" the lieutenant questioned.

"No, I managed to get here from the 68th district... I haven't had much time to settle in, I was looking for fruits and vegetables in the forest, when that thing attacked me."

He sighed softly, the 68th district was one of the bad districts, being so close to the district Kenpachi Zaraki came from it wasn't uncommon for people to run to other districts. He laid her on the futon in the corner of the room and began to perform the healing kidos he knew to first check any damages he could miss and to heal the major wounds.

She laid there on the futon as he healed her, not saying a word. Usually someone in her position would be curious and try to see what was happening just in case he tried something funny. Actually she was talking to Haku, as she called her hollow.

'What do you think i should do? While I still sense the loneliness, I don't sense the anger or betrayal.'

 _'At the moment Queenie, just treat him as you would anyone else. Act normal.'_

'Easier said than done.' Ichigo thought resignedly.

' _Just try Queenie._ '

'Yeah yeah.' She sighed softly.

"Can you tell me your name?" The quiet Lieutenant spoke finally.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chika." Was the equally soft answer.

"Well, Chika-san, I'd like to come by tomorrow to check on your legs, they were broken in the initial attack on you, and I do not have they Kaido knowledge to heal them as fast as those in the fourth division, it may be a few days until you will have full use of your legs."

"Oh goody" She groaned softly and the lieutenant chuckled.

"I'll do the best I can to have you walking as soon as possible."

"Thank you..."

"I am Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen."

"Lieutenant Aizen."

Aizen chuckled softly, and she smiled.

He had reluctantly left her to her own. She just laid there thinking, wondering about how she had gotten into this situation. She knew that he would be back but she didn't know why she didn't feel worried about it.

The next day came by quite a bit faster than she had thought it would. She found she didn't really mind. Sosuke Aizen had knocked against the frame lightly and she laughed quietly.

"Come in Lieutenant. I was wondering when you would arrive."

"I apologize I couldn't arrive sooner, I was filling out a report... or twelve..." The last part was said quietly and with a slight tone of irritateness, earning a soft giggle.

The lieutenant's face softened and he smiled.

"At least something got done, ne?" She questioned, "After all it would be bad if your division fell behind others and then everyone would be in trouble."

He nodded with a soft sigh, "I just wish my captain would see it that way."

"Some people see things differently than others, often times its because it reminds us of what we lost." Sousuke went still at her words, his mind whirling. "Did your captain lose someone?"

"I don't..." Sousuke trailed off. "I'd have to look, but maybe..."

"If he avoids paperwork and reports, there might be something in an archive."

"Let's get your healing out of the way for today."

"Okay." She said softly, dropping her head to the pillow.

She could feel when the kido activated. She thought back to what she had heard Yoruichi tell her about Kido.

"Isn't it more effective to say the incantation?" She asked curiously and she felt him go still.

"Where did you... well yes but that requires more time."

"Effect or time? Such a hard bargan. Are you sure you don't just want an excuse to get away from work? Or am I just special?"

He choked slightly and looked away.

"Do I make you curious?"

"Quite, most of those from the 68th district have at least some apparent reiatsu, though usually not well controlled. Though, you have nothing I can feel."

"Oh?"

' **Haku**?'

' ** _Zanny and I are holding it back whenever someone is in range to feel it. It's difficult to hold for long periods of time given how much you have Queenie. If you practiced on controlling it, at least a quarter of it, it'd be much easier_** **.** '

' **I'll try after he leaves.** '

"You seem to be thinking pretty hard on what I said."

"Hmm, You aren't going to make any jokes of thinking too hard are you? Because I believe I've heard them all."

Sousuke chuckled softly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I've done a few to a friend of mine before when he thought too hard. He was offended and came after me with his sword. While it was entertaining to watch him miss so many times which is not the norm for him he refused to even associate with me for a month after... I was so Bored!"

Sousuke Aizen actually laughed, it was filled with mirth and she couldn't help but smile softly.

' **Maybe treating him like a normal person won't be so hard**.' She thought.

They talked for some time afterwards before he regretfully left. She pushed herself up to sit and shook her head. The breaks were exaggerated, that she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to care that he needed, wanted-whichever you want to use, someone to ease the lonliness in his heart.

He visited her quite often, even after she was fully healed, he would usually come in mornings before he started work. Usually she had something for him to eat, he questioned on if it was any trouble and even when she had told him- repeatedly, mind you- that it was no trouble, he still worried. She would laugh off his worry, and smile for him. It wasn't very hard to fall for this Sousuke Aizen, and the first time he kissed her she wasn't as against it as she should have been. When Sousuke took her on dates she would find herself smiling and laughing, teasing and joking with him.


	3. Chapter 3

She had tried for months to find a way back, she knew she couldn't stay, no matter how much she wanted to. She formally met Shinji in this time, he was looking at something, a picture. The woman in the picture looked familliar, far too familliar.

' **Tatsuki**?'

"She's very pretty, Captain Hirako."

The blonde jumped suddenly, twisting to see her straighten up. He cleared his throat quietly, his eyes averting.

"Yes, she was."

"... Was... I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, you didn't know. Sukiko has been gone for quite some time."

"I'm sure you'll meet her again Captain. Things always have a way of coming back to uss in the end, even if not in the way we expect.(1)"

"Thank you. I can see at least some of why Sosuke likes you so much."

Ichigo laughed brightly.

"I'd like to believe that our time together will last, though for how long is the question."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that trees can watch you, they know what you do and adapt."

Shinji went still.

"Sukiko said that too..." His voice almost to quiet to hear.

'So Tatsuki noticed them too.'

His eyes sharpened suddenly.

"Tell Sosuke I'm sorry, would you Captain?" Ichigo asked lightly, "I don't think i can make it to dinner tonight."

Shinji stood sharply, he nodded. He understood what she was saying, the ones watching her were going after her tonight, before she could see Sosuke.

She stood in a clearing, not far away. She knew that they and even Sousuke would find her quickly, Sousuke not quick enough. She was prepared when they arrived, she even put up quite the fight. Though she made the mistake of underestimating the people sent after her, she shouldn't have, they had gotten Tatsuki after all, if they could do that then it shouldn't have surprised her that the sword came through her back from a hidden shinigami. She could feel it sharply as the male yanked his zanpkuto from her body, and crumpled to the ground.

"CHIKA!"

Her eyes lifted weakly and she gave a sad smile.

"...sou...suke..." She coughed hard, blood hitting the ground.

Sousuke cradled her frame trying to keep her with him using what kido knowledge he had, though none were working. She lifted her hand to rest on his cheast.

"...I'm...Sor...ry..." She managed, her world fading around the edges, she could feel his panic rising, she couldn't help but feel pained. "...stop... Please... don't... do this..."

"They'll pay, they will!" Sousuke ground through his tears as he felt her last breath leave her, her body disappearing from his arms. "I'll make those that did this suffer."

He swore this to himself.

Ichigo gasped sharply as she shot up. She heard a intake of breath and she turned towards it to see Yuzu.

"Yuzu, what happened?" Ichigo didn't get an answer, just an armful of little sister

"Ichi-nee, You're awake, we were so worried! A friend from your school found you and brought you here, when you wouldn't wake up dad connected you so we could make sure you could come around."

"Friend? Yuzu, what friend?"

"He should be here soon, he's been visiting for the last few days."

A knock sounded at the door and Yuzu turned with a bright smile.

"Come in, Ichi-nee just woke up."

The door opened slowly and a soft voice came through.

"I'm glad that she woke up."

Ichigo's eyes widened. It couldn't be.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so a person that reviewed on all my chapters one after the other asked my about The Names Haku and Chika. Now, Haku can be male or female and means White or Older Brother, I use it meaning White, as for Chika is a name in multiple languages, in Japanese it could mean "Thousand Summer", "Thousand Flower", I prefer the Former as Ichigo is a summer baby. To note, also the gender change wasn't "Sudden" This is a Female Ichigo story, and I may get ooc at certain points, as I just can't keep gruff or grumpy people in character for very long, just how it is I guess.**_

~ NOW! ON WITH MY STORY! ~

"S-Sousuke?" She managed to get out, she had to be seeing things, that couldn't be him.

He smiled softly, that smile she had see for months in Soul Society. She looked down, cursing herself for being so out of sorts. The guilt of working with the people that had hurt him so badly came creeping up on her. She hadn't know, and wouldn't have had the hollow not confronted her. If it hadn't happened would things still be this way?

"Yuzu, could you let us talk for a minute? You'll have to make something for Ichigo after all, She must be exceedingly hungry by now."

"Okay, I was just waiting for you, everyone else is probably hungry too, I'll bring something for you both soon."

Yuzu bounded out the door quickly, most likely to tell everyone that Ichigo was awake and they could stop worrying. Sousuke sat down next to her on the bed.

"Chika-"

"I'm sorry." Her words cut him short, "I didn't know what they had done, and if i had I-"

"It's alright. I don't blame you, They are good at hiding their true colors, jumping in to save ms Kuchiki, and getting caught in the middle of it all, seeing it as I'm sure you did, I don't blame you for fighting as you have."

He took her hand in his and pulled her so her head rested on his shoulder.

 ** _Not as bad as you thought, eh Queenie?_**

 **Shut up, Haku.** was mumbled petulantly, Haku's laughter rang through her head.

"At least now I know why you go silent on occasion now."

Ichigo chuckled.

"That's true, but you still don't know what's being said."

"Point." She felt a slight pressure against her head and smiled slightly.

They sat quietly for a short time, just as they had many times in Soul Society, when there was a knock on the door.

"I've brought you both your food." Yuzu said as she opened the door.

Yuzu set the tray down on the desk, smiling softly at her sister who looked more relaxed in this person's presence then she had around anyone since their mother died. She left the room rather quick, intent on enlisting Karin to help her keep their father from Ichigo's room for a while.


End file.
